77th Nighthawk Battalion
The 77th Attack Battalion was a unit that served in the Grand Army of the Galactic Republic during the Clone Wars. Infamous for their success in nocturnal engagements, they were nicknamed 'Nighthawk Battalion'. History Prison Ship Showdown At one point, a squadron of 77th were tasked with securing a priority CIS prisoner aboard a Republic cruiser. BX-Series commando droids, IG assassin droids, and a pair of IG-100 Magnaguards boarded the ship. Despite their losses, the 77th was able prevent the prisoner's release. Base Recovery When a CIS fleet attacked a Grand Army base that Republic High Command believed to be impenetrable and took it over, the Nighthawks were sent to discover how the battle droids entered the base before taking it back. Anti-Cult Operations, Coruscant At one point in time, a unit of Coruscant Guard sent to tackle an apparent cult hideaway in the Coruscant undercity went dark and troopers from the 501st and 77th had to be sent in their place. During another operation where they worked alongside members of the 501st Legion to take down cultists, the task force was captured and regained consciousness aboard the cult's home frigate. They escaped, alongside prisoners from the Coruscant Guard and 812th Reconnaissance Battalion, as well as a senator who was being held for ransom. Artifact Escort When a Venator carrying a Sith artefact was disabled as a result of sabotage or an enemy ion cannon, the 77th Nighthawk protected it until reinforcements could arrive. Information Retrieval When a Republic base went silent and the clones stationed there didn't alert anyone, the 77th were sent in to investigate the base, destroy any Separatist droids and retrieve key information from the base's databanks. Mygeetan Supply Run A lone Nighthawk venator was on the way to Mygeeto to deliver supplies to the 21st Nova Corps when a CIS capital ship and it's frigate escorts jumped out of hyperspace and intercepted them. A small number of the personnel aboard survived the incident. Rishi Ambush A second venator carrying secret technology was also ambushed, near Rishi Moon. The 77th stationed aboard the vessel managed to hold out. Battle Against Infiltraitors During one battle, the 327th Star Corps and 77th Night Hawk Battalion worked together to outflank and destroy a legion of commando droids who had disguised themselves in clone trooper armour. Second Battle of Geonosis When armoured assaults on a droid foundry proved futile, a squadron of Nighthawks were tasked with breaching and clearing the facility, and setting an adequate amount of explosives that they had detonated upon their escape. Unit Composition The 77th Nighthawk Battalion was rather unique in that it contained six companies instead of the ordinary four: four of the companies were primary and the other two served support functions or were kept in reserve. * 77th Unit ARC Troopers 101st Airborne Company / Assassin * 84th Assassin Squad 1st Reaper Company * Grave Squadron Fuse Company engineers * Fury Squad Shrapnel Company Infantry Comet Company Airborne * Devil Squad Spectre Company Reconnaissance * Insanity Squad Personnel Roster Trooper CT-#### "Theta" Company Trooper CT-#### "Barrier" Trooper CT-#### "Eye Blue" Trooper CT-1812 "Whisper" Trooper CT-2222 "Fast Dash" Trooper CT-5529 "Shots" Trooper CT-8696 "Chess" Company Trooper CT-7103 "Hawk" Company Squad Trooper CT-6352 "Twitch" Trooper CT-5342 "Mythic" Trooper CT-4190 "Eclipse" Trooper CT-3202 "Godfire" Trooper CT-3237 "Tub" Trooper CT-4268 "Sketch" Sergeant CT-#### "Vision" Sergeant CT-7235 "Alpha" (?) Lieutenant CL-#### "Spike" Captain CT-#### "Grit" Captain CT-#### "Fusion" Captain CT-1860 "Hellfire" Captain CT-8880 "Shadow" Company Squad Secondary Battalion Commander CC-#### "Blackout" Battalion Commander CC-7432 "Clik" Jedi General Jarvdon DenelleCategory:Galactic Republic Category:Battalion Category:Unit Category:77th Battalion Category:Nighthawk Battalion Category:Grand Army of the Galactic Republic Category:Nocturnal Category:Airborne Category:Combat Engineers